BananaBread Symbology
by Angel-chan Desu
Summary: And suddenly, Len was eating banana bread, making the fans proclaim BananaBread to be canon. Teto can't handle the stress. Surely this can't actually be symbolic? Len x Teto


Teto had the self-appointed title of "Fanbase Maintainer". Not that she ever really maintained anything; her "job description" so to speak entailed of just watching the forums.

Nevertheless, it was a fairly entertaining duty, and it had its ups and downs. The 'Miku vs Teto' debate had started out as something amusing for Miku and Teto to joke about until it reached the point that neither could stand to hear anything about it. Unfortunately that argument continues on to this day. Criticisms about any new Vocaloids to join the team was certainly a downside to the job, however after a few months, it would all die down and it became a joy to find positive comments about the singers and their songs, even more so to then pass on the comments to the Vocaloid in question.

But it was the shipping that was where it was at. Teto loved the shipping forums. She particularly liked reading the fans' theories and story ideas and comparing them to the real thing. And how she laughed at the most popular pairings and how far they were from reality; to use Internet terms, 'Luka x Gakupo' was pure crack - the woman couldn't stand him and he frankly had given up on her - while Meiko and Gumi, something Teto was yet to discover on the forums, had been a solid thing for at least a few weeks now.

So she was going about her daily business, looking through the forums for anything new when she noticed a particular thread had updated; the BananaBread thread. BananaBread being the ship name for herself and Len, the shota (Or so he was nicknamed by the fandom). This was particularly noticeable as, despite having a decent enough following, the thread rarely updated. The odd fanart or theory every now and then, but that was about it. Assuming this to be the case, Teto opened the thread and jumped to the most recent page, expecting to see some cutesy piece of fanart or story idea.

What she saw instead was a barrage of comments all screaming the exact same thing (Emoticons excluded) in capitals; 'BANANABREAD IS CANON!' And as she scrolled further and further down the page, reading the comment over and over again, it wasn't until she reached the bottom of the page that she realised she was not on page 12, the last page the thread had been on last time she'd checked it; she was on page 37. A quick refresh and the number jumped to 41. She slammed her laptop lid down.

There was a pregnant pause before she said to the empty room, "What just happened?"

* * *

"Mi~ku~." The girl in question looked up from her lyrics sheet as she heard the singsong voice of Teto call for her. The chimera slid into the DIVA's room wearing a sweet smile as she asked, still singing, "Can I ask you some~thing~?" Although confused, Miku smiled back and nodded. "Sure. Something wrong?" she asked as she budged up to make room on her bed for Teto to sit next to her. The UTAU paused as she sat down, her expression that of intense concentration. It made Miku curious, since Teto wasn't really the serious type.

"I was wondering," Teto started slowly, no longer with a lilt to her voice, making Miku frown. Before she could ask again if there was something wrong, Teto's head snapped round to face her and she asked sharply, "Has something happened to Len lately?" Miku blinked, surprised by how sudden the question was, however once she processed it, she blinked again and replied, as slowly as Teto had begun her question, "Not that I know of." When she saw that this didn't satisfy Teto, she asked, "Why? Something up on the forums?"

"It's a shipping thing," Teto said dismissively as she folded her arms over her chest and brought her legs up onto the bed, and she pouted as she began thinking. Miku rolled her eyes before she inquired further, "Which ship? Him and Rin? Him and me? Him and Kaito? Him and..." She trailed off as she tried to think of more ships the fandom had of the boy. She stopped as she heard Teto mutter into her knees, "BananaBread."

"Banana-Oh!" Miku began, sounding confused, only to stop as a realisation came to her, catching Teto's attention again. "That reminds me; he came back from Tokyo the other day with Rin and he told me he'd tried banana bread while he was down there. He said it was pretty good." Teto fell silent, only staring at the Vocaloid with disbelief. Miku began to feel uncomfortable, as well as being worried at what Teto's reaction would be once she did reply. Which came sooner than she expected.

"And the fans are taking that as a sign that we're a couple?" she said incredulously. The green-haired girl was about to respond when Teto stood from the bed and repeated the question, louder this time, "And the fans think that one thing makes the ship canon?!" She suddenly ran out the door, screaming as she went, "I have to stop this confusion!"

Thus Miku was left alone in her room, confused about the entire conversation that had taken place. "You do that then," she said vainly, considering the room was now empty at that point. She then returned to her music as if it had never happened, though not without muttering first, "She takes shipping way too seriously."

* * *

The door to Len's room flew open, causing the boy to jump and drop his snack - which was, conveniently, a bread roll filled with mashed banana - which he also began to choke on. Teto marched in, a completely serious look on her face. She smacked the blond on the back once then, once he'd finished coughing up the vile combination food, she asked sharply, "What is the meaning of this?" She waited as he coughed a few more times, and he was still spluttering and trying to regain his breath when he replied, "Meaning of what?"

"That!" she snapped back, pointing at the bread roll lying discarded on the floor. Len picked it up and looked it over, frowning. Looking back up at the girl, he said, "What about it?" Teto pouted, growing frustrated.

"It's because of that stupid snack combination that people are going crazy! How could you?" Len blinked. He then decided to avoid her first statement - it didn't make much sense anyway - and answer her question instead. "It tastes nice," he responded with a shrug. He held it out to the girl, who took a step back from it like it offended her, and said, "Try it. It's fine." Teto hesitated, for almost too long than was considered polite, before she snatched the roll out of his hand and took a bite out of it. She chewed slowly before she swallowed, and she waited some time - long enough for Len to turn to a magazine lying on the floor to read - before she gave her verdict.

"I will admit," she said as she folded her arms and closed her eyes; her face twitched, like it almost pained her to say this, though she kept her voice neutral, "it is okay. The bread is of course delicious and well baked, and I supposed the banana does taste well with it." Her eyes snapped open again.

"However!" she barked, making Len jump again. "This is still unacceptable! It is still an abomination! It stands as the symbol for a truly confusing crack pair..." She trailed off as she came to a realisation, her face turning red with said realisation.

"That was an indirect kiss," she muttered. To Len's growing confusion, she then began to panic incoherently.

"That was an indirect kiss, that was my _first_ indirect kiss! Oh god! There might be cameras! They'll find out! The crack ship will continue to sail!" She ran to the door then shouted back into the room, "It is not canon!" With that, she darted off down the corridor, leaving Len to wonder what exactly had just happened. Just as he was about to turn back to the magazine he'd started reading, his sibling - for lack of a better word to describe their relationship - Rin entered his room, staring down the corridor that Teto had just ran down.

"Hey Len," she said as she turned to face him, "what happened with Teto?" He shrugged. "He'll if I know, she was acting pretty crazy. Best I could tell you, she was interested in my roll." Rin's eyebrow arched and a smile spread on her face.

"Ah, I see." She joined her brother on his bed and asked, catching his attention again before he could finally return to the article he'd started reading, "So, you not gonna fess up to her?" Len simply glanced at the blonde then, after taking a bite from the banana-filled roll, asked, "Fess up about what?" Rin gave him a playful push as she laughed, "Don't play dumb!" She leaned in close, close enough to rest her head on his shoulder.

"You know how seriously the fans take the character items, especially when it's related to shipping. And as stupid as it all is, we take it pretty seriously too." She then added, as she poked her brother's snack with one finger, "You've started eating this stuff on purpose." Len didn't respond immediately, instead taking another bite, which prompted Rin to ask again, "So, when you gonna tell her you like her?" A small smile crept onto the boy's face.

"Not just yet. Not till the fans calm down about it. 'Cause once they calm down, she'll calm down," he said. Rin nodded, seeing the logic behind it, before both siblings fell quiet. After a while, Len piped up again, "Honestly, this stuff is actually alright. You wanna try it?" Rin shook her head.

"No thanks, I'll stick to oranges. Speaking of which," she stopped, her intention clear as she stood and made to leave the room. She paused in the doorway as she looked back to her brother and said with a smile, "Good luck."

She left him as he finished off the banana bread with a smile of his own.

* * *

**Well this was fun to write. :)**

**And let's be honest; we would all act like this if this was real.**

**Note: the bit about the pairings (Which were real and which were crack) was made up on the spot to act like a contrast. I do ship Luka and Gakupo and I don't ship Meiko and Gumi. Though now that you mention it...**

**...Eh, later. Now though, I thank you for reading.**

**Angel-chan x**


End file.
